


The Amazing Adventures of Bitch Boy

by thegirlwiththeprettybrowneyes



Series: AFTG Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Banter, Knives, M/M, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththeprettybrowneyes/pseuds/thegirlwiththeprettybrowneyes
Summary: “You stabbed me!”“You asked me to!”The blond man looked up at Nathaniel, clutching his wound. “Yeah, because I didn't think you'd actually do it!” he started laughing.//////////////AFTG Bingo - Andreil"Do it, I dare you"





	The Amazing Adventures of Bitch Boy

“Do it, I dare you,”

Nathaniel’s hand on the knife faltered. “What?”

The blond man wrinkled his nose and spat out another dare. “Fuckin’ stab me, coward!”

“What the hell, man, I just want your cash!” Nathaniel said angrily.

“Bet you can’t do it, bet you won’t!” The blonde man’s voice had a manic tinge to it, and Nathaniel saw that the man was laughing, even now, with a knife to his chest. “Bet alllll the money I've got!”

Nathaniel pulled back the arm holding the knife, but the man, with feverish glee, grabbed Nathaniel's hand and pulled the knife blade closer to him. “What the hell?!” Nathaniel said “You get off on this, or something?”

The smile snaked itself all over the blond man's face “If you don't stab me, you're a bitch boy. Are you a bitch boy?”

“I don't think you understand the situation here. Give me your wallet or I actually will stab you” Nathaniel ordered.

“Okay, do it.”

Nathaniel threw his head back in frustration. “Come on man!”

“Just stab me!”

“Fine!”

Nathaniel stuck the knife, quickly, surgically, under the man's kidney. The man hissed and doubled over. He looked up at Nathaniel with a look of surprise, though the smile didn't completely drop from his face. He left the knife in, there would be no fingerprints on it, Nathaniel always wore gloves.

“You stabbed me!”

“You asked me to!”

The blond man looked up at Nathaniel, clutching his wound. “Yeah, because I didn't think you'd actually do it!” he started laughing.

“You’re fucked up” Nathaniel very quickly took the blond's wallet, and pocketed all the cash. He threw the rest of the wallet back to the laughing man. He also took the man's phone.

“What are you doing?” The man croaked through a laugh.

“Dialing an ambulance.”

The man just laughed some more. “Bitch boy.”

Nathaniel grinned. “Bitch boy with all your cash.”

He tossed the man his phone and listened to it clatter to the floor, still ringing, as he walked out of the alley.

* * *

 

Nathaniel didn't know why, but he visited the hospital. Faked like he was visiting his grandmother and made his way through the hospital. He found who he was looking for on floor 3.

He walked in to the blond man's room and took a look at the medical charts on his clipboard. 

Andrew Minyard.

He was on previous medication, an anti psychotic, court ordered.

Nathaniel went into another room, where a sleeping patient lay. He pulled a flower from the vase on the windowsill and walked out. He grabbed a pen and some paper from the front desk. Then he walked back into Andrew's room. He pulled a knife from his boot and lay it on Andrew's bedside table. A gift. 

He scribbled down a note on the hospital stationary:  _ Sorry about all this, get well soon! - Bitch Boy.  _

And with a smile, he walked out.

* * *

**Nine months later.**

Things were bad. Things were really bad. The cash in Nathaniel's car was slowly dwindling down to a few hundred dollars. Not enough cash for a new identity, not even enough cash for gas to get to the next safe house.

Things were easier when his mom was around, people were more willing to compromise, to look the other way. 

Nathaniel was a pathetic excuse for a runaway and an even more pathetic excuse for a human being. Still, he kept on living because it was the only thing he knew how to do. And spite. Couldn't forget spite.

Still. Mugging wasn't going to cut it today, not for the amount of cash he needed.

At midnight, he drove his car to an unsecured neighborhood and hoped the people that lived here were heavy sleepers.

The first apartment he entered was dark, but Nathaniel's eyes had long since grown used to darkness. He closed the door behind him, slowly. 

“Well at least you're polite,” said a voice from behind him.

Nathaniel whipped around.

Andrew Minyard waved at him from the sofa in the living room. He stood and walked slowly over to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel was frozen, in shock or fear, he didn't know which.

Andrew smiled, not the maniacal grin from the alley, but a colder, coyer thing. “You know, we've really got to stop meeting like this.”

Then the the world around him went even darker.

* * *

 

Nathaniel was awoken when something cold, sugary, and carbonated was poured over his head. He struggled to stand, but his arms and legs were tied to the chair.

Andrew Minyard stopped pouring the soda over his head when he saw that Nathaniel was awake. Then, he quickly chugged the rest of the bottle.

“Bitch boy!” Andrew said, expansive and magnanimous. “Welcome back to the land of the living! The money you took last time wasn't enough for you?”

“Well,” Nathaniel growled, the soda was seeping through the back of his shirt. “what is ‘enough’?”

“Well, that's the question, isn't it?”

“Look. Please just let me go, I'm leaving the city, you'll never see me again I swear!”

Andrew smiled and started circling the chair. “Well, what if I've decided that I like your company.”

“Goddamn it Minyard, either kill me or let me go!”

“Well, you're not exactly in a position to be making orders, are you?” Andrew finished his round about the chair and turned to face Nathaniel. “How'd you know my name?”

“Same way I know that you're supposed to be on court ordered medication.” Nathaniel spat, avoiding the question.

“Supposed to be?” 

“Well you can't be now.” Nathaniel asserted.

“Continue, Sherlock.”

Nathaniel frowned at the nickname. “You're not all loopy. If I stabbed you now, you wouldn't start laughing.”

Andrew looked contemplative. “Good job on that, by the way, you missed all the vital stuff. Did you do that on purpose?”

He had. “No, you're just lucky I guess.”

Andrew didn't look convinced. “How much do you need?”

Nathaniel was thrown by the sudden shift in topic “What, money?”

“No, common sense.” Andrew deadpanned. “Yes, money, how much do you need?”

Nathaniel's mouth opened and closed. He didn't know whether a lie would work in the situation “thousand dollars.” he relayed truthfully.

“That tells me three things.” Andrew said, moving to a cabinet, he turned a lamp on as he rummaged around.

Nathaniel craned his neck to see “Oh?”

“One, you’re used to lying. You hesitated before answering”

Andrew kept rummaging.

“Two. You're truthful when you can be. You didn't ask me why I asked so that you could change your amount.”

The rummaging stopped, only to be replaced with the shuffling of papers. Nathaniel waited for the third thing, but it never came.

“And three?”

Andrew leaned back so that Nathaniel could fully see his unimpressed face. “That you need a thousand dollars, dumbass.” He made his way over with a wad of bills. He pulled something from his boot, Nathaniel's knife.

He cut Nathaniel's bindings and shoved the bills into his chest. “I can't take this.” Nathaniel said. 

“I'm paying you to stay out of my life. And not to tell anyone I was off my meds. And for calling the ambulance when you stabbed me. And to get a fucking clue.” Andrew said “Just get out. And don't come back.” 

Nathaniel was out of the apartment clutching the wad of money before he could do anything. He made his way into his car on autopilot. He looked down and counted the. 

Three thousand dollars.

Three times what he needed.

It wouldn't last him forever, but it would get him a new identity and gas for more than twice his journey. 

Nathaniel silently thanked Andrew Minyard and started driving.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

**One year, two months later** .

Neil marched up the steps to the nice apartment building. Andrew had done well for himself in the year since he had loaned Neil the money for a new life. His contacts said Andrew was a teacher now, but had inherited a large amount of life insurance from his late mother, which had bought him a nice car and a lovely apartment.

He very quietly picked the lock to the apartment. It was harder to pick than the lock from the other building, but only just.

He opened the door and there was someone inside.

Not Andrew, but a tall, hispanic man.

“You're not Andrew.” the man said.

“Neither are you.” Neil replied. He handed the man the envelope. “Give this to him next time you see him.”

“Why?” The man asked. “Did you just pick my cousin’s lock? I'm so confused.”

Neil placed his hands on the man's shoulders, a difficult feet, considering their respective heights. “Look- wait, what's your name?”

“Nicky.”

“Look, Nicky, I was never here. Just tell Andrew that Bitch Boy left this for him.”

“Tell him yourself.” Said a voice from behind him. Neil whirled around. “Nicky, get out.”

“But I-”

“Out.”

Nicky grumbled as he walked out. 

Neil and Andrew stared at each other. Each tried to elicit a response from the other.

Finally, Andrew sighed and said “I was under the impression I wouldn't be seeing you again.”

“So was I. A lot has changed since then.”

“I'm sure.” Andrew deadpanned. 

Neil's father had been killed. Neil had settled down in the city, slowly built a life, a home for himself. He had gotten a job at the newspaper. Then he had saved up the money to pay back the person who had helped him afford this new life.

“Your court order has run out?”

“Yep. You're talking to a free man.”

“I've got the money to pay you back, that's what's in the envelope I gave your cousin.” Neil pointed outside.

“Three thousand?”

Neil nodded “Plus what I took from your wallet. I figured I owed you for the.. stab wound.” Ne stalled awkwardly in the middle of his sentence.

“Well aren't you supposed to pay back loans with interest?” Andrew asked. There was something light in his tone now, though his blank expression didn't change.

Neil frowned “What would you have in mind?”

Andrew tilted his head in contemplation. “Dinner?”

The implication of the question caught up to Neil a second after the words. “Wait are you asking me on a date?”

“What if I am?”

“I stabbed you.”

“And?”

Neil stalled “You don't even know my name.” 

“Sure I do, Bitch Boy.” Andrew's lip quirked up at the corner.

Neil sighed and smiled.

“It's Neil, Neil Josten.” Neil held out his hand. “Dinner sounds great.”


End file.
